1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support apparatus for selectively connecting a medical patient infusion device, such as an infusion bag or an infusion pump, either to an infusion device mobile support, to a bed, to a stretcher, or to a wheelchair that is used to transport a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infusion device support that includes a support connector that is capable of releasable yet locked connection with a complementary support receptacle that is carried on either the transporter, the stretcher, the bed, or the wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical patients receiving either medication or nutrition, or both, from a liquid-containing infusion device, such as an infusion bag or an infusion pump, frequently must be transported from one place to another within a hospital or other medical care facility. In the past it was necessary that at least one person be provided to safely move the patient, while the patient was resting either in a wheelchair or on a mobile stretcher, and then to provide another person for safely moving the infusion device stand while the infusion device remained connected with the patient. The need to employ two persons to move a patient connected with an infusion device requires additional personnel that results in excessive additional costs. With the current emphasis on reduction of the costs of medical care, a less costly and more efficient method is highly desirable.
One way in which the additional person can be eliminated while transporting a patient is to provide an intravenous equipment support of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,027, which issued on Feb. 16, 1988, to the present inventor. That patent discloses a separable intravenous equipment support stand in which the upper portion of the stand can be separated from the lower portion of the stand and connected with a receptacle carried by a stretcher or other means of patient transport. Although the structural arrangement disclosed in that patient is eminently suitable for the disclosed purpose, it is desirable to make that apparatus more easily usable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved support apparatus for a patient infusion device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide support apparatus that permits convenient transfer and secure retention of an infusion device holder from one type of patient support or carrier to another, while the infusion device remains connected with the patient.